Digimon: The Dimensional Wars
by Mallowman
Summary: And so another adventure begins.  To save not just two worlds, but all that is, five new heroes will have to take the next step in their own evolution.  Miracles, mysteries, conflict and romance await!  Let me tell you the story of how it all began.


As you might have noticed, people around here don't tend to own the subject matter of their works. I own even less than most. Digimon: Digital Monsters and all related trademarks are copyrighted by Toei Animation / Saban Entertainment. Furthermore, Pomfret Wong and anything in his subplot is owned by the author Despot Dragon's Vengeance (AKA Pomfret3 of the GameFAQs message boards), Sakura Yami is owned by FFForever of the GameFAQs message boards, and Monica Treborne is owned by triaxx2 of those boards. The others are mine, though.

To all of you guys who were involved in the production of this: Some things have been changed slightly. Mostly retconning out characters who dropped out and undoing some posting errors, along with slight alterations to the backstory so it fits more in line with what I learned over the course of this.

To everyone else: You may notice an abrupt change in writing style at some point. This is probably because I had to rewrite much of the opening chapters from memory, and the original RP began in January 2005.

So, without further adieu, enjoy the show!

_So you want to hear the story, huh? Heh, okay. Let me start from the beginning, when it all happened._

_My name is Alex, Alexander Kanbara. But you already knew that. I was sixteen years old at the time the story began. I had no idea that there were other worlds beyond my own, and certainly no idea that things such as Digimon even existed. That certainly changed quickly. See, there are basically an infinite amount of worlds out there in the multiverse. Only a few are related to this story, though. First, there was Earth-1, as Gennai called it. That's the world where humans encountered Digimon the most frequently. The first real Digivices were made for children from that world, and from what I gather it's connected to the eastern sector of the Digital World. The south is connected to Earth-2. They kinda have a strange relationship; see, people on Earth-2 think that the events on Earth-1 were just a TV show. We had a few people from Earth-2 in our group. Then there's Earth-3; that's where I came from. That world was connected to the distant past of the Digital World years ago; turns out my parents did stuff there. That was kinda awkward._

_Connecting them all is the Digital World, the source of all Digimon. It's seen as a hub world of sorts; I don't know of a world that can't be reached from it. This is probably a good thing; that's why I was able to meet everyone, after all._

_Oh, but there's one more world that relates to this story. That would be the realm of Chaos, the Dark Ocean. That place is screwy, let me tell you. Everything's black and white most of the time, and it's a sealing ground for the primal force of Chaos. The primal corrupter, something that formed at the beginning of time and has been responsible for every villain since then that has tried to destroyed the Digital World and those attached to it. Now that's all well and good; there've always been heroes who could stop those villains, after all. But there finally came a time when the Chaos began our struggle, the hopefully final one. This is that story, the story of our Dimensional Wars..._

**Prologue: Awakening Road**

**BZZT! BZZT! BZZT!**

There was a soft ruffling of sheets as a young man sat up with a start, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. His hair was a golden blond, and currently in a rather messy shape at that. He turned to the left and stepped out of bed, his eyes still shut as he stumbled into the bathroom from memory and put the shower on. The hot water washed away the grogginess and grime, his hands supporting him against the wall as he pulled out of the last stages of sleep.

Alex yawned as he stepped out of the bathroom, fully clothed and freshly washed. He wore a simple outfit of a white t-shirt and tan khakis covering white socks with gray soles. His eyes finally opened, their violet depths staring out into the sun-filled hallway and the note posted on the table.

"Gone shopping, be back at 10. Don't forget you have kickboxing practice at noon today. –Izumi" he read out loud, though of course nobody was home yet to hear. "Heh."

Alex glanced up at the clock; 9:30, plenty of time before he had to be out the door. Devoid of an immediate pursuit, Alex went to check his email, something he hadn't had time to do since yesterday morning.

**You have 1 new message from unknown sender .**

The message had only the title "Your assistance is needed, Alex." He was about to delete the spam when his mouse moved away from the key of its own accord and clicked on the message. He was immediately on the alert for hackers, but the screen simply brought up the message. The contents, though, were downright strange.

_It's quite rude to interrupt, Alex. Now, what was I saying? Ah yes. Have you ever wondered if there was something more to the world than what you knew? Have you ever thought that your world was too restrictive, too limited? Of course you have – it is the fantasy of all adolescent boys to be somewhere, anywhere else from where they are. Then let me tell you something – there is more. If you want to know what it is, then come to the ruins of the old office building on the other side of town and take the working elevator down. Please hurry – as I said, your help is greatly needed._

The computer winked off even as the printer whirred to life and spat out a train ticket. Alex picked up the ticket somewhat warily, looking at the address. His decision only took seconds – in a flash, he was out the door, white sneakers strapped securely on his feet. The train ride was a short one, for Alex's mind was racing with what he had just seen. If it was a virus, it was the most elaborate one he had ever seen or even heard of; but what if it was real? He had little time to ponder this question, for the train soon stopped and let him out.

The building had been condemned and forgotten after the terrorist bombing roughly three decades or so ago. Rumors still persisted that it was not a bombing at all – a few even claimed to be eyewitnesses, saying that they had seen a dragon of some sort burst out of the ground for a few moments before it was dragged back in by someone else. These were dismissed as the ravings of lunatics, usually, but their frequency and amount of reports made them still a heated topic in the online community even so many years later. In any case, the building itself still stood, albeit in shambles. The first few floors were still mostly okay, but above that was rubble. So it was of course a great surprise to Alex to find that one of the elevators indeed still worked. Whoever had set this up had gone to a great deal of trouble – far be it from him not to oblige them. He stepped into the elevator and plunged into the dark…


End file.
